The Eavesdroppers
by TCBN
Summary: The Eavesdropper website is back. This time, someone bigger than them has control. The boys plus Wendy must try find out who is distributing all the embarrassing articles. warning: swearing, Kenny innuendo and mooning
1. They're Back!

**The eavesdropper **

Wendy was clearly freaked out about something. They were all standing in a circle, Wendy looked shifty eyed and very cautious about the volume of her voice.

"It's back" she said in a voice so low, a cat wouldn't hear if it could.

"It's back, the website! The website is back and this time it's worse!" Red asserted, flailing arms everywhere, to try and express her point.

"uhh.. how much wor-" Kyle tried to question

Wendy looked around, motioned everyone to be quiet. Someone's footsteps are heard, taking that as a threat, they start to run.

"Maybe it's that rat!"

"Who is the rat?"

"No! Leminiwinks!"

They run for a classroom, hiding, and waiting.

"I have an idea!" Cartman shouted triumphantly


	2. Check Everywhere

Cartman turned around and mooned everyone, everyone recoiled in disgust, protesting why Cartman had turned around, mooned and let one rip by mistake.

A picture being taken was heard, causing Cartman to pull pants up and point at the door

"door, GET THE DOOR!"

Wendy dived for the door, slamming it shut as she landed. They fell silent, waiting for someone to move, breath or even fart.

"You're sorrounded! Come out, we know you're in here!"

Wendy shouted, injecting as much authority as she could into her voice, which only made her sound like a policeman's bellowing.

Nothing was heard. No footsteps, Nothing.

Suddenly the door hiccupped in it's locked position. Everyone jumped onto the door, slamming everyone onto the floor and colliding into eachother.

"We have you!"

Someone shouted, fist shaking in the air. They open the door to Stan and Kyle"

"The hell? this room smells!"

It couldn't be Stan. Why would it be Stan? Well, the camera sound was inside the room…

"Dude, the website's back up"

Stan looked as if someone had said he had cancer and was about to die in five seconds, that's how horrified he appeared. Well, everyone actually looked equally horrified, but actually more pissed off that the evesdropper culprit got away, again.

"Ugh, you guys go that way, we'll go there, Wendy, you check up on this classroom"

"Okay"

Secretly. Wendy uploaded the picture of Cartman's moon onto the website. But she wasn't the evesdropper.

** Don't believe me- Hay! Shuddup you author!**


	3. Looking Out

Wendy then ran up to everyone waiting at the front of the school. No one found anything.

"Hi Stan"

"Hi Wendy"

"do you want to see The Final with me?"

"uahh.."

Stan wasn't sure if it was remotely rude or not to ditch the group for a movie

"Okay"

Stan and Wendy leave for the cinema, leaving the boys standing there, annoyed.

"I cant believe he left us at risk of being watched 24/7 for a movie!"

"Probably went to repair a pencil"

"Not now, Kenny!"

They still laugh at his imbecile joke

"Guys, maybe we should follow them, we could see if the evesdropper people follow"

"… but its like a date we're ruining"

"na, think of it like cops in a wedding"

"not as elaborate. Plus there's a movie"

They walk to the cinema, slowly, to buy time to get into the cinema without being spotted.

,


	4. A Memorable Movie

Wendy and Stan were at the front of the cinema, the three boys sat at the back, Cartman didn't even bring snacks with him, he was that serious about catching whoever was snapping pictures of them. Everyone had their eyes still, ready to detect any movement, like cameras, they swivel eyes around the room every few minutes.

"hay no-one's here"

"Maybe it's at school"

"hm, I like the movie, let's ju-"

The screen flashed red and white at a rapid pace, no one thought anything of it. The young couple in front of them was already locked onto each other. A deep voice rumbled

_You're all mine_

The screen continued flashing, Stan and Wendy tore apart, mortified

"what was tha-"

"I think it was the movie"

"Okay…"

They continue noisily

…. … …

Cartman, Kenny and Kyle blink at the flashing screen in confusion

"The hell is going on!?"

"maybe the film burnt out or something"

Suddenly Wendy stood up

"I'm not Wendy"

Wendy exploded into green sludge covering the entire cinema

"…..what?"

"did Stan just…. With an imposter? Or…"

The screen went white, words appeared

_We are the Evesdroppers_

.


	5. The Eavesdroppers

The boys look mystified as the screen remains still. The sludge thickens and slides off the walls and roof, dripping onto the boys.

"That's pretty fucked up right here"

"dude, what happened to W-"

A lump of sludge managed to muffle and suffocate Kenny, leading his friends to respond

"Oh my god they killed Kenny"

"You Bastard…. Ess"

"Bastardess?"

Suddenly the screen switches off, and on again. An alien peers out at them, grinning evilly, surveying the contents of the cinema and the four boys.

"Hello, humans… we have discovered a device that your race has invented"

"what? The internet!?"

"No. Evesdropper"

The alien kept talking, moving in and out of camera as he spoke

"We were thinking of nuking Earth once again. Then we figured… why don't we add a little bit of our own directing to Earth. You know? Just get rid of that free will that you call it. So. We sent a shapeshifter to Earth-"

"Eeeew, I kissed an alien!"

"—to take a look around and take control of a website. Called Evesdropper. This time, this is a little twist. We will be watching YOU for 24/7"

"That's sick"

"That's television!"

"even on the toilet!?"

"That's television!"

"why don't we make a deal"

Kyle said, looking up at the wide screen plasma screen.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

The screen flashed to the Eavesdropper website and showed all the horrifying embarrassing stories that ravaged the website. Cartman sneaking in the cafeteria, Stan and Wendy at the theater, Craig Tucker picking his nose and wiping it on the floor, Stan checking out his reflection, Tweek looking caught out with cough syrup, and so on. The articles flooded the screen at a rate that was excruciatingly embarrassing for each victim's article.

,


	6. Deal

...

Kyle stood up on his chair and shouted

"Why don't we just make a deal!"

"What kind of-"

"Each Wednesday at ten in the evening Nothing else!"

"I guess we could try"

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

Kenny sat at the school library, mulling over something very complicated. He smoothed his hand over the incriminating photo and took another look at the photo. He turned it over, savoring every last minute he had before he would humiliate and deter the Eavesdroppers. With one hand on the picture, one finger on the enter button, Kenny slammed the photo onto the scanner and pressed the button.  
Within minutes, the Eavesdropper website blinked off, Kenny got up and walked away, leaving the photo lying on the ground.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

Kenny was walking to his locker when Stan and Wendy walked up to him, Wendy looked confused which was an expression rare to see, as usually it was either pissed off or doe eyed in front of Stan.

"Hi Kenny" Wendy began, taking a look over his shoulder as if to check for spying rats "Do you know about what happened?"

"huh?"

"The article last night?"

"yes, someone uploaded a photo of two alien looking creatures f-"

Kenny nodded, closing his locker door, school folders in hand

"I know"

"Ever since the website doesn't exist anymore, it's as if the aliens were humiliated and got so embarrassed, they removed the site"

"That's what I planned"

"you did that?"

"Yeah, apparently you can sign up as a new account. Didn't know you could"

With that, Kenny left down the hallway, leaving Wendy in his wake, staring at something Eavesdropper would have wanted to upload. But since no one was there to snap a picture of Wendy staring at Kenny in a way everyone assumed as what you probably guessed right, Wendy kept staring openly. Satisfied to hear the website was gone.

On the alien spaceship, two aliens sat in front of a massive plasma screen, one of the aliens was snorting these rows of purple powder one would guess as an alien version of cocaine. One of the aliens was watching Kenny walk away, and the camera move to focus on Wendy's leering expression, as to which the credits began to roll for the last time. Their favorite TV show was finished but they were embarrassed that they had to end transmission with Earth. Now the entire alien population knew about the very alien in that very photo. That very alien in that very photo was very embarrassed and was the laughing stock of the alien spaceship. It was that very moment that they realized what it was like to be on the receiving end of embarrassment. They did learn something that day. They were sadistic people who laughed other living organism's embarrassment.

"Why do we laugh at other people's misfortunes? Why do we laugh? Why do we not laugh, but get angry when they laugh at our misfortunes?"

The other alien just shrugged, ignoring the rat with an iphone that sat three feet away from the two aliens, he sighed as the camera flashed

...

**Why was Wendy leering at Kenny!? That's a whole other fan fiction, ladies and gentlemen. One that I feel like not writing **


End file.
